


A Fresh Shave (or Adam Totally Takes Advantage, Wouldn’t You?)

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Manscaping, Shaving Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam helps Kris with his manscaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Shave (or Adam Totally Takes Advantage, Wouldn’t You?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bicegirl75](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bicegirl75).



> Written for: kradamadness kink meme bicegirl75 prompt: shaving.

“You want to what?” Kris said, looking over the rim of his glasses. 

Usually, Adam’s requests to try new things were something to look forward to and thoroughly enjoyable. Like that time Adam wanted to do it on the kitchen counter; that was cool, even though he made Adam wipe down the surface about five times with bleach and other cleansers afterwards. Or like the time Adam drove them up to the Hollywood sign and they made out in the backseat of his Mustang like a bunch of teenagers (well, Kris did when he was a teenager, but Adam never had the pleasure so that was a lot of fun. A lot. Of fun). And even like the time at Brad’s Halloween party, he and Adam snuck off to the bathroom for about half an hour because Adam couldn’t keep his hands off of Kris’s angel costume (What? It was white leather pants with fluffy wings, he knew Adam’s weaknesses). 

So usually, Kris was in favor of trying new things. 

“Shave you bare?” 

“You’re not talking about my face, are you?” He said, watching as Adam smiled and shook his head. “Not my hair, right?” 

Adam rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you’ve never manscaped your groin, Kristopher.” 

Kris giggled. “You said groin.” 

He watched as Adam sighed, lifting his eyes Heavenward. “Please? I promise to be careful.” He met Kris’s gaze. “Do you trust me?” 

“Duh, of course I trust you.” 

“But…?” 

“Won’t it get itchy and stuff?” 

Adam smiled. “Only when it grows back; but you have two options: one, keep it shaved down; or two, I’ll massage you and put cream on you while it grows back out – every day if you want.” 

Kris snorted and tugged off his glasses, placing them neatly on the bedside table. “Alright. So when do you want to do this?” 

Adam’s smile widened so that he looked predatory, his blue eyes glittering. “How about Saturday night?” 

***

Kris walked into their bedroom and dropped down on the bed, his voice feeling kind of raw and used from the long studio session. He lifted his head to see Adam coming out the bathroom, surprised but pleased to see Kris. 

“Hey, baby, I didn’t hear you come home,” Adam murmured, snuggling down beside him and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. His hand curled warmly around Kris’s throat, massaging him gently. “Throat hurt?” 

Kris nodded and closed his eyes. There was something amazing about being with another musician who understood why he didn’t want to talk or do anything after singing for a long time. 

“Want me to make you some hot tea with honey?” 

Kris opened his eyes and smiled at Adam, nodding slowly. 

Adam chuckled. “Come on, go take a long hot shower and I’ll have your tea ready for you when you come out.” And he gave a playful slap to Kris’s hip, getting off the bed and taking his hand to pull Kris to his feet, urging him towards the bathroom. 

The hot water did feel terrific. The rainfall showerhead was probably the best investment they made during bathroom renovations. He tucked a plush towel around his hips and gargled with warm water and salt a few times at the sink. By the time he was done, he came out of the bathroom to see that Adam had pulled the quilt off the bed, tucking it away on the nearby chair. 

“There’s tea on your table,” he said, disappearing into the bathroom. 

Kris took a sip of the super sweet hot tea, just how he liked it, and sank back against a mound of pillows, getting ready to settle in for the night. He must’ve snoozed for a few minutes because when he came alert, he saw that Adam was putting a towel down on the edge of the bed and laying out what looked like two wash cloths, three new plastic razors, and a thing of baby powder. 

“What’re you doing?” Kris said, curiously. 

Adam winked at him. “Getting ready to manscape you.” 

“Was that tonight?” 

He chuckled. “All you have to do is lay back and let me take care of you.” 

“Famous last words,” he mumbled, getting to his feet. He walked to Adam’s side of the bed and got up on his toes, pressing a fast and teasing kiss on Adam’s mouth before dropping his towel. “How do you want me?” 

“Ohhhh, in so many ways, baby.” Adam husked, putting his hands on Kris’s shoulders and running them down his chest and arms and back and hips and butt and thighs. He pushed Kris down on the towel covering the bed, hands firmly pushing his shoulders back so that he was half on, half off the side. “Comfy?” 

“Let me just—“ he wiggled until he was comfy, grabbing one of Adam’s pillows and tucking it under his head. He grinned up at Adam. “Okay, comfy.” 

Adam smiled, his eyes trailing down Kris’s body. He stepped in between Kris’s legs, moving them apart, and smoothed his hands down Kris’s belly, fingers moving through the damp hairs at Kris’s groin. 

Kris giggled, his belly fluttering with anticipation. He gazed up at Adam, a small little secretive smile playing on his lips as he continued to trace his nails across Kris’s groin. 

“You’re going to hold very still for me, aren’t you, baby?” Adam drawled, his voice low and amused with just an edge of command, the kind of command that soothed and thrilled Kris. They’d never talked about it directly, but Kris was pretty sure that Adam recognized just how much he liked hearing Adam being all toppy with him. 

“Don’t cut anything down there.” 

Adam flicked his eyes up to Kris. “I’d never hurt you.” 

“I know.” 

He licked his lips, tugging on Kris’s hairs. “When this goes and I touch you here, you’re going to be so sensitive.” He trailed the blunt edge of his fingernail right to the base of his hardening cock. “All I have to do is just stroke my fingers here and you’ll get hard without me even touching your cock.” 

Kris shivered, his thighs trembling a little. He was breathing a little harder, hands clutching the pillow. “Promises, promises.” 

“I always deliver, don’t ?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Adam chuckled, taking a deep breath and standing up. “I’m going to get some hot water, you just stay right there and no touching. I’ll know if you do.”

“How will you know?” 

Adam gave him a stern look, narrowing his eyes. “Because you can’t hide stuff from me, baby.” He pointed at Kris. “Be a good boy.” 

Kris laughed, turning his head as he watched Adam walk into the hallway. He heard Adam’s footsteps go down the stairs and Kris closed his eyes, letting himself relax, smiling to himself. He’d forgotten that Adam had wanted to do this tonight, too caught up with his work at the studio to remember that Adam had plans for him when he got home. And if he really didn’t feel up for it for whatever reason, Adam wouldn’t get mad, he’d just cuddle Kris and they’d go to bed early. He was sweet like that. 

But Kris didn’t have any time to be nervous or anything because Adam was back with a large bowl. He went into the bathroom and Kris heard the water running in the sink. He let his feet dangle, kicking his heels against the side of the bed’s base board, turned on and impatient and excited about Adam shaving him. 

Adam came back and set the bowl on the floor. He got to his knees and put his hands under Kris’s knees, pulling him down a little more towards the edge of the bed. Kris giggled, pulling the pillow with him so that he could prop himself up a little more and watch. 

When Adam wrapped the hot and damp wash cloth over his cock and groin, Kris closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling of the heat pressing against him. He ran his feet over Adam’s hips and raised his pelvis into Adam’s firm grip over the wash cloth. 

“I want you to get really hard,” Adam murmured, using the wash cloth to stroke his cock. “It’ll keep the skin tight.” 

Kris gasped. “I don’t think I can get much harder.” 

Adam looked at him and grinned, blue eyes narrowing in challenge as he tightened his grip, the friction of the cotton surrounding his cock was hot and snug and perfect. Kris maybe reconsidered that, yes, he could get harder, and Adam let out a soft laugh. 

He pulled the cloth away and started rubbing and caressing his balls, tugging the skin taut. His lips formed in a little pout. “I won’t need to shave you here, you’re already baby smooth.” 

That made Kris snicker because he knew Adam was jealous that Kris wasn’t very hairy. Adam would get waxed every couple of weeks but Kris thought it was excessive. He liked Adam’s chest hair but Adam liked to be smooth. “Are you going to use shaving cream?” 

“Nope,” he said, blowing cool air on the tip of his cock and Kris shivered, pushing his hips up towards Adam’s mouth in the hopes of actual “blowing”. But Adam pushed him back down and raised his eyebrow. “I’m going to use a little bit of soap and water.” 

“But isn’t shaving cream better?” 

Adam shook his head as he got started rubbing the bar of his favorite French milled soap in his hands, lathering up. “It’s not good to put shaving cream near your dick, the skin’s too sensitive and you might get numb.” 

Kris sighed and closed his eyes, feeling Adam’s hands smoothing the soap on his groin, making sure to cover his pubes. He jerked when he felt Adam’s clever tongue give the tip of his cock a quick lick and he opened his eyes to see Adam smirking, licking his lips. 

“Tease.” 

“Just wait until I’m done.” 

He heard Adam swish the new razor in the bowl of water, tapping it against the side. He took a deep breath and let his legs fall open, spreading them wider to give Adam more room. The first touch of the razor on his lower belly made him suck in his breath, the sound of it moving through his hair and the feel of it against his skin was intense and strangely exciting, kind of forbidden and naughty. Kris groaned and clenched both of his hands on the pillow, forcing himself to keep very still and not move his hips. 

“Just relax, baby, you’re doing fine,” Adam said, his free hand caressing the inside of Kris’s shaking thigh. “Just breathe deeply and relax your muscles.” 

There were more swishing sounds and tapping sounds; and then the scratch-scratch of the razor moving down his groin. Goosebumps broke out all over his body and Kris couldn’t stop his stomach from fluttering every time Adam stroked the razor against his skin. 

“God…” Kris breathed out, opening his eyes and blinking at the ceiling. “That feels…” 

He looked down and Adam paused, meeting his eyes, a smile on his face. 

“Okay?” 

Kris nodded, feeling grounded. He swallowed and bit his bottom lip. “Yeah.” 

“I’m almost done with this part,” he said, resuming the slow shaving. “You don’t have a lot of hair down here.” 

He didn’t know why, but he felt his face flush hot and red, and his lips curled into a shy smile. Kris wasn’t a very hairy guy to start with. It took him weeks to grow a little facial hair and he could go a few days without shaving. 

“Got really quiet all of a sudden,” Adam said, looking at him. “Tell me what’s going through your head.” 

Kris gasped. “It feels…good.” 

“Mmmmm,” Adam hummed, pleased. “And…” 

“And I’m so turned on right now, I don’t even know why.” 

Adam chuckled, smoothing the razor across Kris’s groin area. “Just wait, baby.” 

Kris watched as Adam finished and he looked down at himself, seeing soft pale skin that was once covered with a light thatch of brown hairs. His cock looked naked and bigger, arching up towards his bare belly. He couldn’t help the thrust when Adam wrapped the hot wash cloth over him, letting out a loud moan, more out of shock than anything else. It felt so good, amazingly good. 

And when Adam wiped the area clean of soap and loose hairs, the hot friction from the cotton across his sensitive skin made him hiss as chills streaked through him unexpectedly. He let go of the pillow and reached down to grab Adam’s hand, stopping him. 

_“God, Adam, please!”_

Kris arched against the bed, using his feet against Adam’s thighs as leverage, shoving his groin and cock against Adam’s hand, pushing it down even harder with his own. He clenched his teeth and shuddered hard when Adam started moving the wash cloth on his skin. 

“Put your hand away, baby,” Adam said, his voice deepening. “Fuck, Kris, I haven’t even gotten started with you yet and you’re like this.” 

He moved his head back and forth on the pillow, toes wiggling, legs twitching and feet pressing all over Adam, not really knowing why he was so sensitive and why everything felt so wickedly good – it was just a shave but he felt so out of control. He clung to the pillow with both hands, shivering as Adam cleaned him gently. He raised his knees and clutched Adam’s arm with his thighs, moaning helplessly. 

“Shhhh…I’m going to take care of you in just a minute.” 

Kris finally opened his eyes and let go of Adam’s arm, sinking back on the bed with a gasp. He panted sharply and looked down, seeing Adam watching him, lips tilted up at the edges in a small, secretive smirk. He picked up the other wash cloth and very gently dried him. 

“Ohhhh…God…it’s intense!” 

Adam grabbed hold of Kris’s thigh with one arm, keeping him from trying to pull his legs up. Kris didn’t know if he was trying to escape or if he was trying to push himself completely against Adam’s touch. He didn’t know what he was doing. All he could do was feel. Feel the way that the cloth tickled and tingled at the same time. His stomach clenched with every swipe of the cloth and his cock was – he didn’t know, so hard, and he felt like he could just come from Adam touching his bare groin. 

He stared at Adam, his mouth open, as Adam tossed the cloth away and grabbed hold of both of Kris’s thighs, using his strong arms to keep Kris’s legs parted and still. He made some kind of high pitched whimpering moan when Adam wet his lips and took the head of Kris’s cock in his mouth, sucking him hard. 

“Yes…yes, yes, suck—oh! Please!” 

He wiggled against Adam’s hold, watching as Adam turned his head slightly so that his cock was pushing right against the inside of Adam’s cheek. It was so dirty to see Adam’s face bulge out every time he moved his head. 

Kris grabbed hold of Adam’s wrists, his legs wrapped around Adam’s back, squeezing him tight. 

Adam chuckled around his mouthful and tilted his head up and then went down, all the way down, until Kris could feel the head of his cock stroke into the tight clench of Adam’s throat as he swallowed firmly around him. 

He let out a yelp and threw his head back on the pillow, panting roughly. He was going to come. He was going to come in Adam’s mouth and he was—

“Ahhh!” Kris choked on his scream when he felt Adam’s fingers trace along the bared skin of his groin, his stomach clenching so hard that he jack-knifed off the bed, almost curling over Adam as he came. “Oh! Ohh! Adam! God!” 

Suck, suck, suck, suck…oh God, oh God, oh God, Kris was gone and the only thing that existed was Adam’s mouth sucking on him and swallowing him down and the fingers on his skin, little circles that felt like he was writing Kris’s pleasure with his fingertips. Kris fell back on the bed, his legs and arms and body unlocking as his brain flooded with intensely hot flashes of…Kris didn’t even have a name for how it felt, his entire being focused on Adam’s touch. 

Adam pulled off gently and licked him clean, coughing and chuckling slightly, completely winded. He pressed his face against Kris’s thigh. “Shit, I think you cracked my ribs with the way that your legs were around me. I couldn’t breathe.” 

Kris reached down blindly, patting him anywhere he could reach. “Sorry, sorry, God, that was incredible, so good, so so good…” 

He laughed and took Kris’s semi-hard cock in his hand, pulling it aside, and licked across Kris’s groin with the flat of his thick tongue. Kris shivered and arched against Adam, groaning as he tried to pull away. 

“Too much, too much, too much!” 

Adam laughed, licking him in long, slow licks. Kris swore he could feel every single tastebud on Adam’s tongue against his skin. He wiggled, giving a low moan that asked for mercy. Adam started milking the tip of his cock with his palm and Kris hissed, trying to pull Adam’s hand away, whimpering. 

“Please! Please! Adam…” 

“One of these days, I’m going to tie you down to the bed and just keep going until you go from overly sensitive right back to being hard again…however long that takes,” Adam promised darkly. Kris moaned pitifully. He knew Adam wasn’t just saying it, that he would do it, too, and Kris would let him. He’d beg him for it. 

Adam sighed and let Kris go, getting off his knees and curling up beside Kris on the bed, holding him close. He opened his eyes to look up and saw Adam smiling at him, the lust tempered with affection and amusement. He reached up and grabbed a handful of Adam’s dark hair, pulling him down for a kiss, licking into Adam’s wide mouth and tasting come lingering on his tongue. 

“Mmmmm…” Adam purred at him, pulling back with a little glint in his eyes. He reached down and caressed Kris’s groin, laughing a little when Kris gasped and wriggled his lower body away. “Who knew you’d be so sensitive?” 

“Yeah,” he murmured, closing his eyes and smiling. 

Adam kissed him on the nose and Kris laughed, looking up at him. “So what’s the verdict about manscaping?” 

“You’ll have to shave me every few days,” Kris said, grinning. 

“That’s not exactly a hardship.” 

Kris giggled, arms curled around Adam’s shoulders, tugging him closer. He kissed Adam’s chin reverently. “Now, I think you need to fuck me.” 

Adam barked out a surprised laugh, the lust coming back in full force. “I think next time you’ll have to get a Brazilian and then let me lick your hole.” 

Kris was very okay with that. 

The End.


End file.
